quakefandomcom-20200222-history
E1M8: Purgatorium
Purgatorium is the eighth and secret level of the Dimension of the Doomed in the Sega Saturn version of Quake, taking the place of E1M8: Ziggurat Vertigo from the PC and N64 versions. It is one of four levels which were developed exclusively for the Sega Saturn version by Lobotomy Software. The level seems to be set in a shrine on which a light rain is falling. A waterway runs beneath many of the rooms, while others are partially submerged in Lava. Like Ziggurat Vertigo, this level introduces the Rocket Launcher as a reward to players for finding and completing the level. Quick Level Completion *Take the upward ramp. *Turn left at the column of carved faces. *Press the two buttons on the lower walkway. *Take the upper walkway and walk into the hidden pit in front of the button. *Take the passage leading above the waterway, then drop down to press the button. *Dive into the waterway and swim to the next room. *Ascend the ramp to reach the Gold Key. *Turn right at the column of curved faces and go through the Gold Door. *Jump across the platform surrounded by Guillotines. *Push the button at the end of the walkway to lower a new branch to the walkway. *Press the three buttons along the walls of the room to lower another new branch to the walkway. *Take the left path and get the Silver Key. *Cross to the passage opposite the Silver Key. *Lower the gates using the Silver Key so that you can reach the exit. Walkthrough In the first room, collect the Shells and 15 Health. Exit to get the Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Take the downward ramp and kill the two Zombies in order to get the Yellow Armor. This will cause two more Zombies to spawn on the upward ramp. Upon reaching the top of the upward ramp, a Fiend will leap at the Ranger; it starts too far away to be reached with the Grenade Launcher. In the room at the top of the ramp, collect the Shells, Rockets, and two 25 Health. Then exit to get the Grenade Launcher. Turn left at the column of carved faces and ascend the ramp; an Ogre awaits past the second turn. You will then enter an outside area with a narrow walkway ending in a locked door, and a long ramp leading down to another narrow walkway, surrounded by Lava . Kill the Scrag; this will cause three Zombies to spawn on the lower walkway. Rain down grenades on them to eliminate them without risk to yourself. Descend the ramp to get the Shells, Rockets, 15 Health, and 25 Health on the lower walkway. There are two Buttons on the walkway; pushing them both will open the door on the upper walkway and cause an Ogre to spawn on the upper walkway, thus turning the tables to place you in the same situation as the three zombies were in. Ascend the ramp and collect the 25 Health at the end of the upper walkway. A Fiend '''lurks in the next room; kill it and collect the Shells and'' [[Nailgun (Q1)|'Nailgun]]. There is a [[100 Health|'100 Health']] and a Button past a hidden pit, which will drop you into a waterway. Get the Rockets and Nails. In the next alcove on the left, kill the Ogre and dive down to get the Rockets. Continue to advance down the waterway. In the next alcove on the right, kill the Ogre and dive down to get the Shells. At the end of the waterway, turn right to get the Nails and the Rocket Launcher. Then go up the left ramp. Advance down the hallway, killing the two Fiends along the way. Get the 25 Health. The end of the hallway drops down to the alcove with the Button you couldn't reach before. Push it to open up the gates blocking off the underwater passage beneath the opposite alcove. Before diving, drop a grenade to kill the two Zombies waiting on the other side of the gates. Swim through the passage to surface in a room with two more Zombies, Nails, Rockets, and two 25 Health. Open the only door leaving the room and kill the Scrag waiting on the opposite side. There is an Ogre on the balcony overlooking this room; kill it with the rocket launcher before you get the Shells and ascend the ramp. On the ramp are two 15 Health and an Ogre. At the top are Rockets, a 25 Health, and the Gold Key, which is guarded by two Scrags. The passage to the left has Nails, a 25 Health, and the Silver Key, which is on a raised platform, making it unattainable for now. If you desire 100% kills, return to the room where you surfaced from the waterway and kill the Scrag that has spawned there. Otherwise, get the Gold Key and drop down to the room below; this is the room at the top of the upward ramp from the beginning of the level. This time turn right at the column of carved faces. Kill the Ogre in the next room and get the Shells, Rockets, and 15 Health. If you want 100% kills, go back to the column of carved faces to kill the Scrag that spawned there. Otherwise, proceed through the Gold Door and eliminate the Fiend which waits on the other side. The next room has Shells, a 25 Health, and a platform suspended over Lava , surrounded by Guillotines, and manned by an Ogre. After killing the ogre, use simple timing and platforming skills to cross the platform, then eliminate the two Zombies waiting on the opposite side. Get the Rockets and proceed. You'll find Nails and a 25 Health just before a downward ramp suspended over Lava. Kill the Scrag and descend to get the Super Nailgun. Open the door and kill the Fiend waiting on the other side. You will now be on a walkway nearly submerged in Lava. Get the Rockets and push the Button; this will lower a new branch of the walkway and spawn two Ogres. You must now push the three Buttons around the room to lower a final new branch to the walkway. As you go, another Ogre and a Fiend will spawn, and you can collect Shells, Rockets, Nails, and a 25 Health. Now cross the final branch, and you will reach a two-way fork. The right path has an unavoidable Nail Trap, behind which is only two 15 Healths; as such, it is best to bypass this path unless you have 0 armor and less than 90 health. The left path has a Floorplate which lowers the platform holding the Silver Key, which is right there so you can grab it immediately. Now take the passage opposite the one with the key, pick up the 15 Health, and enter a room with Shells, Rockets, a 25 Health, and already, the gates which the Silver Key is needed to lower. On the other side of the gates are two Ogres; they can most easily be killed by lobbing grenades at them before you lower the gates, thus keeping them confined. The Rune Gate is immediately behind the gates. Differences from Easy to Normal * Two Zombies spawn on upward ramp upon killing the two zombies on the downward ramp * 2nd and 3rd Zombie on the lower walkway * Ogre spawns on the upper walkway upon pushing the two buttons on the lower walkway * 2nd Fiend on the walkway above the waterway * Two Scrags guarding the Gold Key * Scrag spawns in the pool room at the end of the underwater passage. * Scrag spawns near the column of carved face upon killing the Ogre near the Gold Door. * Two Zombies waiting around the corner from the platform surrounded by Guillotines. * 2nd and 3rd Orge and a Fiend spawn while opening up new branches to the walkway over Lava. * Two Ogres guarding the Rune Gate. Secrets Enemies Deathmatch Since "Purgatorium" appears only in the Sega Saturn version of Quake, there is no Deathmatch version of the level. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake (SEGA Saturn) levels